


what could've happened

by riversongs (anon_chan)



Category: My Own Private Idaho (1991)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Light Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_chan/pseuds/riversongs
Summary: As he’s lying down, he feels tears prick his eyes. It isn’t real - none of this is. However, he takes in the moment, remembering every rustle, every breath, every patch of pale skin glinting under the moonlight.He remembers the feeling, the touch, and the rush of blood in his head. It’s magical - and for a few hours, all things will end.“I love you man,” he whispers, “I love you so much.”Where Mike wishes and Scott plays along.
Relationships: Scott Favor & Mike Waters, Scott Favor/Mike Waters
Kudos: 68





	what could've happened

Cigarette smoke wafts from the ceiling up to the window. Outside, the moon is shining like silver, accompanied by a myriad of stars dusting the sky like glitter. It’s two am and Mike can’t sleep. 

He shivers lightly as he clutches the jacket around him tighter - something’s telling him to stay awake. He doesn’t remember what time he woke up - all he knows is that he’s been up for a while. Meaning by a while, he’s been up for hours already. 

It’s just that the events that occurred last morning still baffles him to no end. He’s met his mother in Rome who welcomed him warmly with open arms. It’s so unreal that he has to blink twice this time - it’s like a dream, even. Mike’s too overwhelmed that he finds himself biting the tip of his cigarette. 

Now they’re currently in his mom’s guest room. 

As he shifts lightly on the bed, Scott slightly stirs beside him and yawns as he cracks his eyes open. He’s awake and Mike finds himself gazing at him. 

“Can’t sleep?” Scott starts with his hoarse voice and sits up with him on the bed. 

“Yeah.” Mike mutters softly.

Scott tilts his head. “What’s bothering you?”

Mike inhales a drag from his cigarette. “I dunno - everything just feels so surreal.”

“How so?”

Mike shrugs. “I mean, I met my mom man - it’s been a few years and I just, I dunno. It feels sort of overwhelming.”

“I think that’s pretty normal,” Scott says as he plucks the cigarette from Mike’s hand, “I think it’s okay.”

Scott takes a drag from Mike’s cigarette. Mike only nods and looks out the window. 

“I think so too,” Mike murmurs as he inhales the scent of smoke wafting around the room. 

After a few moments of silence, Mike begins to speak again.

“What do we do after this?” 

“Whatever you want to.”

Mike purses his lips. “Well, um, I think we should stay here for a while.”

Scott laughs lightly. “Sure.”

As Mike’s staring at the window, he sees a bright white light slashing through the air. It takes him a while to figure this out - he’s always seen this in the movies. 

“It’s a shooting star,” he says quietly and looks at Scott.

The ends of Scott’s lips turn up. “You gonna make a wish or something?”

Mike shakes his head. “I don’t believe in that shit.”

Scott chuckles and takes a whiff from the cigarette. Mike just observes the falling star miles away from them. Although the landing would be chaotic and messy, he notices that it looks magnificent as it falls down. 

It’s not that Mike doesn’t believe that wishes work - it’s just that he’s never wished before. Despite the fact that it’s childish and all, he wants to give it a try. Although he feels stupid for doing so, Mike decides to give it a go. Shooting stars are a rare occasion. If not now, when? 

So Mike shuts his eyes and thinks - he thinks and thinks and thinks, what does he want? His mind starts to make up something from all the nonsensical things he’s drowned in. A blurry image of something forms in his mind - it’s a person, someone with dark hair and porcelain skin. 

He knows this person all too well that his silhouette has become familiar. He sighs - he’s wishing for something unlikely to happen. So he brushes it off and opens his eyes. 

Scott’s looking at him.

“You made a wish didn’t you?”

Mike scoffs. “I’m just trying to sleep. Like I said, I don’t believe that shit.”

“So what did ya wish for?” Scott asks with a sly smile.

“Nothing,” he murmurs, “it’s nothing.”

Scott frowns. “You’re lying Mikey.”

“Let’s just go back to sleep,” Mike says half yawning, “I’m tired.”

“I won’t sleep until I know what you’ve wished for.”

“Shut up,” Mike huffs, “I told you it’s nothing.”

Scott inches closer until he rests his head on Mike’s shoulder. “C’mon, it’s just a wish Mike - why can’t you tell it to me?”

Mike feels his heart suddenly racing in his chest. It’s climbing out his throat while his palms sweat. It’s not a secret anymore. Scott knows that he loves him. He didn’t know what’s the point of hiding it when Scott already knows. 

Mike inhales deeply. “I dunno - my mind’s just stupid.”

“I won’t judge,” Scott grins, “whatever it is, I really wanna hear it.”

Mike rubs his face and looks away. 

“It’s you.”

“Oh.”

Silence hangs in between them like a vine, slowly choking Mike with anticipation and fear. 

“We can’t,” Scott just says, “I can’t, Mike.”

“I know,” Mike whispers - he feels his heart wrench.

“I’m sorry,” Scott mutters, “I can’t Mike.”

Mike finds his voice, despite the aching in his chest. “Can I pretend…? Even just for tonight?”

Mike feels as though Scott’s eyes are boring deep holes at the back of his head. He suddenly regrets what just slipped his mouth. 

“I mean - I’m sorry, I’m just stupid,” Mike says shakily. 

“Only for tonight.”

Mike feels his stomach drop. 

Scott brings his arm over Mike’s torso and pulls him close. It’s soft and warm, like his mother’s caress. Then silence, there’s nothing but Mike’s heart racing. 

As he’s lying down, he feels tears prick his eyes. It isn’t  _ real _ \- none of this is. However, he takes in the moment, remembering every rustle, every breath, every patch of pale skin glinting under the moonlight. 

He remembers the feeling, the touch, and the rush of blood in his head. It’s magical - and for a few hours, all things will end.

“I love you man,” he whispers, “I love you so much.”


End file.
